Tenebrous Wings Reviora
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60836 |no = 1107 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 157 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 17 |movespeed_attack = 0.005 |movespeed_skill = 0.005 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 89, 94, 99, 104, 109, 114, 119, 124 |normal_distribute = 21, 18, 15, 13, 11, 9, 8, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 89, 93, 97, 101, 105, 109, 113, 117, 121, 125, 129, 133 |bb_distribute = 11, 10, 10, 9, 9, 8, 8, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143 |sbb_distribute = 8, 7, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149 |ubb_distribute = 8, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = An ancient dragon which longed for chaos. Once Mildran and Estoria had agreed to an alliance, their plans to eliminate all senseless fighting in Ishgria was something that Reviora had not expected. For that very reason, the ancient dragon was forced to take matter into its own hands, and attacked Estoria. However, Reviora's attack was stopped by the queen's closest associate and confidant. The violent fight that ensued between the two afterwards was of such a scale that it altered the entire landscape. They were both last seen making their way to the ocean, never to be heard of again. |summon = Everything is born of chaos. Without it, there is no order. Thus all living beings long for it... |fusion = This ability... The art of summoning indeed embraces the power of darkness... |evolution = I shall protect you... I believe you are chaos incarnate... | hp_base = 5298 |atk_base = 2094 |def_base = 2087 |rec_base = 1430 | hp_lord = 6959 |atk_lord = 2617 |def_lord = 2603 |rec_lord = 1781 | hp_anima = 7851 |rec_anima = 1543 |atk_breaker = 2855 |def_breaker = 2365 |atk_guardian = 2379 |def_guardian = 2841 |rec_guardian = 1662 |def_oracle = 2484 | hp_oracle = 6602 |rec_oracle = 2138 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Shining Darkness Scales |lsdescription = 15% damage reduction from Light, Dark types, 30% boost to max HP & enormously boosts BB gauge when damage taken has exceeded certain amount |lsnote = Fills 10 BC when 5,000 damage is taken |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Absolute Ruin |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes & damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 4-5 BC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Void Ancestry |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (consecutive uses boost damage) & boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 100% boost to multipler per use up to 5x & 40% BC efficacy |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 480~980 |ubb = Dark Nihility |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, boosts BB Atk and damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 500% boost & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Bearer of Chaos |esitem = |esdescription = Absorbs HP when attacking |esnote = Drains 5-8% of damage dealt |evofrom = 60835 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Demons II |addcatname = Rugrow3 }}